The Shy One
by Dragonballzkai
Summary: Goku is 17 years old and is a bearer from the planet Vegeta. He is the new student who is very shy and runs away for being next to a guy. Especially Turles, Vegeta, Brolli and Raditz. The class is learning about sayian bearers and what happens when every one finds out he can get pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Goku is 17 years old and is a bearer from the planet Vegeta. He is the new student who is very shy and runs away for being next to a guy. Especially Turles, Vegeta, Brolli and Raditz. The class is learning about sayian bearers and what happens when every one finds out he can get pregnant.**

**By the way goku is an only child and his parents are over protective and tell him to keep his legs closed so nobody would find out.**

"Ahem" class we have a new student. "Come on in Mr. Son were not going to bite". Everybody started laughing. A young tall boy with spiky hair flowing in every direction with the prettiest blue eyes walked through the door. "Wow" Bulma said to Chi chi. you could tell he was avoiding eye contact he was looking at the ground when he walked in.

"Mr. Son would you like to tell us something about yourself?" the teacher asked him. "Well there's nothing interesting to tell about" he said. "Well you can start with your name huh". The teacher said "oh my name is….well you can call me Goku". He said shyly.

"Oh look he's shy". Vegeta said as he started laughing with the rest of his friends. Goku turned red in the face. Turles walked up to him and that when his body stiffened. "Turles go sit in your seat this instant" the teacher said. Goku started waving his tail faster and faster the closer he got. Turles took this to notice. "So you're a sayian that something very interesting." Turles said. Goku looked like he was about to cry. "You going to cry like a baby and go to mommy". Turles started laughing. "Leave him alone Turles!" Chi chi yelled.

The teacher called the principal so they would come and have a talk with Turles. "Mr. Turles leave him alone" a strong male voice said. The voice snarled as in anger. The class jumped when the assistant principal did that. The principle went over to you and said are you alright." He shook his head yes. The principle hugged him tight. "Why are you hugging him principle Sharotto?" Bulma asked

"Because he's my son and I care for him very much" .everybody was surprised at what the just heard. "He's your son" the whole class yelled. Bardock looked at Goku and said "Are you okay". Goku shook his head," I'm just fine dad" and sat at a desk. He's parents took Turles outside the room to have a talk. When he came back in he apologized. "I'm sorry" he said. Goku didn't say anything. "So you're not going to say anything. Goku shook his head no and didn't say anything.

Turles stomped up the steps and ignored him. "Now let's get back to where we were, sayian bearers bodies morph and that's how they can have a vagina and produce children for when there are no females left." the teacher said. "There is a rumor that there is a sayian boy that was born a bearer 17 years ago, but it's just a rumor." Goku had to use the bathroom so he raised his hand. "Yes Goku what is it?" the teacher asked him. "Could I use the bathroom?" Goku asked. "Um could you wait till lunch?" the teacher said. Bulma raised her hand. "Yes Bulma" the teacher said. "Could I use the bathroom?" she asked "Of course you can" the teacher said.

"Bulma what are you doing?" Chi chi said. "Showing him who the boss is." Bulma said that made Goku mad he was on the verge of peeing on himself and he lets her go but not him. Bulma walked down the steps and left the class room. Goku got up and went to the teacher and asked "Why did you let her go but not me!" "Because Mr. Son she is a lady." Goku didn't like that not one bit.

He sat down and was swinging his tail if he didn't go to the bathroom now his seat would be the bathroom. He got up ran out the class room with his stuff as the bell began to ring. He rushed to the bathroom went in the stall closed the door sat down and used the bathroom. All the boys in the bathroom were looking at him when he got out. "Um why did you use the stall?" Goku ignored them and left the bathroom for lunch. He sat at a table and started eating. Bulma and Chi chi sat next to Goku at the table. Then Vegeta, Turles, Brolli and Raditz came and sat at the table to. Goku was getting uncomfortable. "So how's your lunch" everybody asked him. Goku started feeling hot and was starting sweating. "Uh-oh" he said. "Uh-oh what "everybody asked. He got up and grabbed his stuff and ran. He went to the office


	2. Chapter 2

"What you started your heat at a time like this." His mother said. He was crouching down. "I think I should go home" he said. "But honey it's your first day". His mother says. "Fine I'll stay." He went out the office and to his next period class. When he got there everybody was staring at him.

He sat down with his legs open. Turles sniffed in the enraging smell and followed the source. Goku forgot and closed his legs. Turles was thinking "What happened?" Goku had his head down and was sweating like crazy. The teacher saw him breathing hard. "Mr. Son do you need to go to the nurse?" the teacher asked him.

"The nurse can't help me". He stated. Goku was about to walk out the class room when. "Mr. Sai do you have Goku Son?" the announcer asked. "Yes I do". Mr. Sai said. "Could you send him to the office?" she said. "Yes I would but he is in no condition to move at the moment". Mr. Sai said.

"Well his parents will come down there then." She said. You could hear footsteps walking towards the classroom.


End file.
